wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lavender (UndertaleTrashowo)
Lavender is a wingless NightWing dragonet who lives in one of the labs of A.T.G. Apperance Work in progress! Personality Work in progress! Lavender is a kind and curious dragonet. She usually likes to wonder about life outside of A.T.G. Though, she's sensitive and can break into tears easily, even by the least saddest things. Lavender can become easily frustrated and frightened, though she's usually calmed down by Salmon or Hyena. History Past About three years ago, two scientists used the DNA of a mind reader and prophet, attempting to create a NightWing with both powers. Though, they weren't aware that a NightWing had to be born under the moons to have powers, and when Lavender's egg created, the two were excited. Though, when they found out she was wingless and born with no powers, they considered her a failure, and sent her over to Hyacinth, who raised her until she was one. For some strange reason, Lavender eventually formed feelings for Hyacinth. The animus RainWing used Lavender's feelings to her advantage, and emotionally manipulated her until there was no use for her. Lavender soon stood up for herself, and Hyacinth sent her over to one of the labs Salmon was in. When she arrived Lavender was confused at first. The SeaWing was so.. nice to her. She asked Salmon why she was hanging out and complimenting her, but Salmon simply just shrugged and said that weirdlings should stay together. Lavender smiled at this, and agreed. The Next Generation: Falling Ashes Lavender first appears with Salmon, and confronts Hyena, seeing how he's a new dragon. Salmon comments on how he looks like them, and that Hyena was probably like Toothless. Lavender huffs, and says to the pink SeaWing to not be rude, and that he was probably I'm there because he got in trouble or that he wasn't perfect enough for Hyacinth. The SandWing prince was probably confused, and asks who they are. Salmon introduces herself and Lavender to them, and the wingless NightWing dragonet says that she's glad to meet him. She then asks what happened to him, and if he was mutated or receive a punishment. Hyena then says that he didn't receive either, and that he had lived there for his whole life. Salmon then shook her head, and corrected him by saying that Toothless was the only one who had lived there for her whole life. She glances over to Lavender, and says that Hyena lost his memories, and that he was never getting them back. After Hyena begins panicking, Lavender suggests that he would take a walk, because she says it usually does it when she's upset. When he takes a walk, at least ten minutes later, Hyena returns after seeing a Prince Watersprout (UndertaleTrashowo) in a flashback he just remembered. Lavender questions why he looked so shocked and why he was blushing. He then begins to stammer, and Salmon asks him to explain it. After he does, Lavender giggles and says that the dragonet he saw wanted to be his friend. A few minutes later Toothless yells at Saffron, and Lavender, Hyena and Salmon turn towards her. Toothless begins to roar at her to move, and they watch in shock as Berkut guides Saffron away. Later at night, Hyena looks down at Lavender and Salmon as they peacefully slept and dreamed while he stayed away. He then goes on a walk, and at some point, Saffron screeches, and a vision of Lavender burning cfills his head. Immediately he goes to visit her, and Hyena sees Lavender cowering in fear behind Salmon. She asks what was that, and questions if she's going to die or not. Hyena then says he'll protect her no matter what. Relationships Salmon Work in progress! Lavender is best friends with Salmon. She likes to hang out with the pink SeaWing, and usually relies on her when she's in trouble or when she doesn't know something. Lavender currently isn't aware of Salmon's feelings for her. Prince Hyena Work in progress! Lapis Work in progress! Peridot Work in progress! Hyacinth (UndertaleTrashowo) No one is quite aware of this, but Hyacinth emotionally manipulated Lavender before she met Salmon. The wingless NightWing used to like Hyacinth, more than she was supposed to, and though Hyacinth felt no attraction towards Lavender, she used her feelings to her advantage. At some point, Lavender stood up for herself, and Hyacinth had no use for her anymore. Gallery Screenshot_2019-05-25-10-06-16_kindlephoto-6221962.png|Lavender by me! L A V E N D E R (bigger).png|Amazing artwork of Lavender and Hyacinth by PumpkinThePumpkin! :o LavenderCloud.png|Lavender by Cloud! Thank you! Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)